Rumores
by IlGiovane
Summary: :LARRY: :ONE DIRECTION: :ONESHOT: -Los rumores dicen que somos gay, una pareja gay ¡Que equivocados están! Las parejas afirman su relación, son fieles, se respetan, se aman, se miman, nosotros no hacemos nada de eso-


**Rumores**

... _no todo lo que se ve es realidad, no todo lo que se escucha es la verdad…_

* * *

_Los rumores dicen que somos gay, una pareja gay ¡Que equivocados están! Las parejas afirman su relación, son fieles, se respetan, se aman, se miman, nosotros no hacemos nada de eso. _

-Ayer los vi, y te juro por mi Dios que se estaban manoseando-

-¡NO! ¡Promételo!-

-¡Te lo prometo!-

Las maquillistas susurraban entre sí a las espaldas de la boyband británica para quienes trabajaban, mirando de vez en cuando y de reojo al integrante más viejo y al más joven. Zayn, que se dio cuenta de las miradas para nada modestas de sus empleadas menciono a sus compañeros lo que pasaba.

-No te preocupes Zayn, solo son un montón de viejas chismosas-

-Pero no dejan de mirarlos, Harry…-

-Solo déjalas, Zayn-

Harry rodo los ojos con indiferencia y se alejó del grupo, Niall y Liam lo vieron alejarse con preocupación ¿estaría enojado? Estaban a punto de ir tras el pero la voz de Tomlinson los detuvo.

-No está enojado, si es lo que piensan-

-¿Tú crees?-

Niall pregunto calmándose un poco, Louis afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Liam y el rubio regresaron a donde estaban pero sin dejar de ver el camino por donde el menor de la banda se había marchado.

-No debería comportarse así si no le importa-

-No le importa, pero no quiere escucharlas, Zayn-

El mencionado se encontraba un poco molesto por la actitud del menor hacia él, aunque no hubiera sido nada se sentía un poco ofendido con su anterior comportamiento. El ambiente se tensó después de eso, los chismes de las maquillistas se escuchaban más fuerte debido al silencio de la banda. Liam suspiró y volteo a ver al mayor para preguntar algo que de seguro todos se cuestionaban.

-¿A ti no te molesta?-

Louis lo miró indiferente, la verdad no le interesaba que hablaran e inventaran cosas sobre él, pero que dijeran mentiras de su mejor amigo le sacaba un poco de sus casillas. Antes de responder aquella pregunta, un grito con su nombre llamo la atención de todos, era la voz de Styles.

-Nop-

Respondió con simpleza y se dirigió hacia donde Harry, donde quiera que estuviese. Al irse el tono de voz de las maquillistas aumento, mostrando con su alto volumen que habían notado el llamado de Harry para Louis, así los rumores comenzaban.

-Se fue con él ¡a solas!-

-¿Qué creen que pase?-

-¡No lo sé pero tenemos que averiguar!-

Zayn, Liam y Niall las voltearon a ver con molestia, sin lugar a dudas se conseguirían unas nuevas maquillistas.

_Antes los rumores eran divertidos, inclusive comenzamos a creer que de verdad nos amábamos o algo así ¿recuerdas las miradas y los juegos? Todo hace poco más de dos años. Después dejaron de importarnos, en realidad no queríamos estar juntos._

-¿Qué sucede Hazz?-

-¿Enserio no te asquean?-

Louis por fin había encontrado la pequeña habitación donde se había escondido el menor, al llegar lo encontró sentado sobre una mesa, con la habitación a oscuras e iluminándose con la luz de su celular.

-¿Los rumores? Para nada-

-Hablo de esas mujeres, Lou-

Recalco con fastidio, no le importaban los rumores, al final y al cabo la mayoría eran exageraciones o mentiras, le molestaban las personas que los difundían. Louis rio por lo bajo ganándose una mirada entre molesta y divertida del menor, se sentó a su lado sobre la mesa y lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-Que les den-

Ambos rieron por largo tiempo, después de eso no separaron sus miradas ni deshicieron sus sonrisas. Se acomodaron más cerca del otro, alargaron sus sonrisas y comenzaron un lento y largo beso.

_Los rumores dicen que somos amantes, dicen que lo tuyo con Ell es solo de tapadera, que inclusive ya nos hemos acostado, imagínate lo que darían por saber que eso en realidad es verdad._

_Los rumores dicen que somos novios, que nos amamos y que sentimos un gran amor por el otro, que engañas a Ell y que es una pobre desafortunada, imagínate lo que darían por saber que eso en mentira. _

Se separaron del otro, se miraron con diversión, burlándose internamente de sus empleadas. Louis acaricio la pierna derecha del menor, riendo divertido, Harry lo jalo de la camisa, riendo y mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Que sigan los rumores…-

La voz aguda del mayor sonó tan calmada, su aliento tibio choco sobre los labios del menor, incitándolo a reiniciar con su anterior beso.

-Que sigan entonces…-

_No todos los rumores son ciertos, pero muchos son verdad, otros a medias y otros exagerados… ahh pero que sigan volando, que solo nosotros sabemos la verdad._

_FIN_

* * *

**Mi primer Larry (8 espero les haya gustado, o en su defecto, entretenido.**

**¡Opinen! Cada vez que pulsen el botón de Review recibirán una chocolate (8**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
